Broadland
Broadland Broadland is a large area around the center of Austra that is just South of the main road to Barsbane. The most notable locations in Broadland are North Broadland, South Broadland, Parth, The YowYow Sea, and the KoaKoa Forest. North Broadland (This ain't done yet boi) South Broadland South Broadland is a medium sized town of modest wealth and minimal poverty. It is located on the Southern end of the Journeyman River just South of the KoaKoa Forest. The town is relatively new compared to the other towns in Broadland, being founded on the 10th of Brihan, 43AC. Every year on the 10th of Brihan, the town celebrates as a public holiday for the anniversary of the town's founding, which is known as 'SouBro Day', attracting many travelers who want to join in with the festivities. Despite the town's location and distance from North Broadland and Parth, the town's growth has been slow but its wealth has remained stable, never dipping below the poverty line unless a major event took place. Almost all citizens in South Broadland are able to afford food, water and housing as their money generally is only spent on the most important projects, such as the investment into building a wall around the town. Since the town was unable to afford a wall around the town right away, the town has instead chosen to make monthly payments to buy materials for their wall which they then build themselves to save on paying for outside workers. Income Most of the town's income is from exporting caviar that a rare type of fish leaves at the Southern end of the Journeyman River, as well as caviar from common fish too. Next to their caviar export is their wheat and firewood exports. The town also makes a lot of money on SouBro Day from travelers who are willing to spend their money getting drunk at the tavern and trying out their rare caviar, which tends to warrant an increase in guard activity to make sure the rare caviar isn't stolen by thieves or wasted adventurers. Religion The town has a Multi-God Shrine near the town hall that allows most religions (aside from Corzic, Drun-Kator, the Hollow Spiral and the Greater Demons) to be worshiped in a shared public place. Thanks to Austra's strict laws against monsters and monster-like races, worshiping Corzic is outlawed, which has angered many monsters who secretly live within the KoaKoa Forest, enticing frequent attacks on South Broadland that are usually handled by the town guards or adventurers who are currently in town or come from elsewhere. While not outlawed, many people are wary of the unpredictable nature that Drun-Kator has, and so worshiping her isn't illegal, but isn't smiled upon within the Multi-God Shrine or in public. Anyone found secretly worshiping Corzic, the Hollow Spiral or any of the Greater Demons are either killed in the act or are sentence to public execution within the Multi-God Shrine to 'appease' the other deities. Parth (This ain't done yet boi) The YowYow Sea (This ain't done yet boi) KoaKoa Forest (This ain't done yet boi) Category:Locations Category:Austra Regions Category:Regions